Timeline twenty-two
by Fran KT
Summary: AU Post-Rebellion Reflection. I have lived one hundred timelines trying to save you, but I will fondly remember timeline twenty-two. One-shot.


**A/N: Puella Magi Madoka Magica is one of my favorite anime to the point that I have a tattoo of it. Homura is one of my favorite characters of all time. I do have a soft spot for tormented souls. I have read lots of fantastic fics here but most of them are incomplete, which makes me really sad. But there was one called 'Homura-chan' by bong bong bong that I consider a masterpiece and made me write something about my lovely Homura. People tend to focus on Homura's suffering and 99% of the stories have sad endings. I consider Homura's love something like a paradox and I really wanted to give her a reason to smile so I wrote this little one-shot so she could get the happy ending she deserves. **

**This is my first attempt at this fandom so be gentle. I might return later with a longer story but I need to think of something good to write about.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

** Timeline twenty-two**

* * *

_Don't let me turn into a witch, please Homura-chan;_ she had pleaded me at least two dozen times. She asked me, the one that swore to protect her no matter what, to end her life once more.

The first time I had to do it, I cried for an entire week, so that timeline was already lost when I got back to my senses. On the one after that, Madoka was already a magical girl so I just tried to make her job easy and tried to defeat the witches ahead but destiny is a funny thing when it wants you to lose your hope and Madoka got in the line of fire to save Mami and died after her soul gem shattered. Just for that, I killed Mami, not that I liked her that much anyway.

During timeline twenty, Miki Sayaka didn't turn into a magical girl because she was bedridden due to a car accident, she suffered three months prior. During this timeline, Madoka contracted the day before I started school and her wish was to see her childhood friend and love interest. Yes, I just let this timeline go down the drain without lifting a single finger. Not because Madoka liked _liked_ Miki Sayaka, but because of _reasons_. You have no idea how dreadful is to deal with heartbroken Sakura Kyoko, for example.

Now, I started to notice an odd pattern. Every timeline, things started varying too much and that made everything a bit uncontrollable and utterly unpredictable. And then, it came timeline twenty-two.

_Oh, how I loved that one._

On that one, Miki Sayaka and Sakura Kyoko were already a couple so two idiots less to deal with. Both were magical girls and made a fairly strong duet at fighting which was convenient for the upcoming battle against Walpurgisnacht. This time, Mami was not fake and was the friendliest of all the other versions I had encountered. She was not alone since she became the guardian of her little sister Nagisa after their parents died during an accident a couple of months earlier. And then it was Madoka.

_Sweet, lovely and pure Madoka._

Of course, she was her gentle self but this time she was the one trying to befriend me. After accepting her, we started hanging out every single day. She was touchier than her predecessors, but I paid no mind since I enjoyed her lovely company. One evening, I passed out after saying goodbye to her. Next thing I knew, I was in the hospital and one of my former doctors didn't have good news.

Apparently, my heart condition came back and this time medication, but a transplant was the only solution. I dismissed his suggestions and demanded to be released under the concerned gaze of Madoka.

A week passed by and she decided to move in with me. It was the best time of my life, despite secretly training with Tomoe-san, Miki Sayaka and Sakura Kyoko to defeat the hideous witch that was just a week away of appearing.

Strangely enough, Kyubey had not tried to contact Madoka but I was always alert. Something that I had learned from previous timelines was that the white creature tended to be pretty sneaky, so I never dropped my guard.

Madoka made sure that I ate properly and took my medications on time. She even made sure that her mother used her influences and placed me first on the list of transplants. In all honesty, I couldn't care less. I just wanted Madoka to be safe, that is why I never stopped hoarding weapons, this time would be the last time even if it cost me my life. And then, the fateful day came.

I had told the other girls to meet at the top of Mitakihara's tower in an hour while I made sure Madoka was safe in our school's shelter. Just before I left, Madoka grabbed my wrist and I turned around to face her. Her eyes were puffy, and her face was crimson. I tilted my head confused and she opened her mouth and told me the sweetest words I could have never imagined leaving her lips.

_Homura-chan, every time that I see your worried face I know that something must be wrong but you never open up to me. I want you to smile more often, like that time we cooked together and you mixed salt and sugar, or that other time that you tripped and landed on the sofa. _

_You can be so clumsy at times and…I find it so adorable. Yo…you are an adorable person Homura-chan. _At this, I remember that you lowered your blushing face before taking a deep breath and lock eyes with me, that pure shade of pink that I learned to adore.

_This last week that we had spent together is the best of all my life and I think that I haven't done enough for you but cook and have fun with you and you know, it is not enough anymore._ You took one of my hands and entwined our fingers before taking a step forward and I swallowed hard, I didn't know how to react.

The moment your lips brushed against mine, my world exploded, and color started pouring from the sky. Gray became just a shade and my face burned. I was not prepared for this.

_Promise me that you would come back to me, Homura-chan. _You pleaded before wrapping your arms around my neck and pull me closer and I just surrendered to your soft touch. I promised to come back to you and confess my love to you. I felt stronger, I finally felt that this was it and headed towards the tower to meet the others.

I got there just a minute before Walpurgisnacht arrived but we were prepared and I started throwing everything I got to that hideous witch. In a moment, it looked that we would be victorious. Miki Sayaka and Sakura Kyoko were almost done with he familiars while Tomoe-san's shots were breaking the last defenses of the witch.

Just at the moment, I was about to launch my tenth attack, my heart started failing and I fell on my knees panting.

_No, no, no._

_Not now, please._

_Give me a few more minutes, it is all I am asking._

Apparently, I had strained my heart too much this time and it was about to give up. With shaky hands, I was able to activate several bombs that I had strategically places a few days ago and the witch cried in agony. My happiness was short-lived when my heart started to slow down. Tomoe-san ran to my side, but it was too late, my heart had finally given up.

_I am sorry that I broke my promise, Madoka._ And darkness surrounded me.

Suddenly, light engulfed me, and I cracked my purple eyes open to lock with bright pink.

_It's enough, Homura-chan. You had been suffering in silence all this time. I am so mad at myself for not noticing it earlier, but that ends now._ Madoka's face was so close to mine and then I realized that my head rested on her lap. Rain poured but all I could feel were her soft fingers tracing my features.

Those soft lips of hers brushed against mine before she smiled at me and placed my head softly on the ground before raising her…

_How...?_

_Oh, no._

I tried to stand but my chest was still hurting. I barely had time to sit against some rubble when a pink light obliterated Walpurgisnacht and Madoka collapsed a few steps away from me.

Crawling, I got to her side and my tears broke loose. I spent almost two dozen timelines trying to protect her and I fail, _again_.

_Don't cry, Homura-chan. _You said with a small smile before coughing blood_ my wish came true, now live happily and smile every time that you remember me._

_I have always loved you, Homura-chan._ That was the last thing you said to me before passing away and for the first time, I screamed my lungs out in pain. I hit the ground by you in frustration but that would not make you come back, so I directed all my attention to the one responsible for granting your wish, _Kyubey_.

_What did Madoka wish for?_ I asked while pointing a gun at his face.

_She wished to save you, so you got her heart and she got yours, simple. _The white devil said, and I emptied my gun at him, it was the least I could do before loading my gun with a single bullet and point it to my head just when Tomoe-san was a few steps from me.

Knowing well her ribbon tricks, I jumped away from her reach just when she was asking me the reason why I would end my life. I showed the saddest smile and calmly replied _a world without Madoka, is not worth living._ I promptly pulled the trigger just when she threw more ribbons at me, but the bullet was faster, and everything turned black.

* * *

"You know that is my favorite timeline, too" a soft voice whispered, and I closed my diary before turning with a smile.

"I thought the last one was" I replied while crossing my legs. My dark wings ruffled while I flicked my hair.

"It is, but…" you approached floating, walking was something that you had stopped doing long ago.

"But?"

"That timeline was the first time that I confessed and protected you"

"It was a foolish thing to do"

"Well, it took me more than seventy timelines more to accept it and convince you"

"Seventy-eight to be exact" I teased, and you pouted.

"We are not the sharpest tools in the shed but after all those tries" you sat on my lap and gave me a peck on the cheek "we were able to find a balance"

"A life without you is not worth living, Madoka" I whispered while hiding my face in your pink tresses.

"Same here, Homura-chan" your light pink engulfing us while my dark ones retracted "same here" a small cry snapped us out of our little world "now come because our girls are hungry" I nodded and followed you to the nursery while our clothes returned to normal.

Our eldest child, Kiseki a toddler of pink hair and dark purple eyes were standing and stretching her arms towards me while Hikari, a small baby of dark hair and bright pink eyes were crying to call Madoka's attention who promptly picked her up and started nursing her.

You might wonder how this happened. During the hundredth timeline, Madoka made her infamous wish of helping all the magical girls and became a goddess and the Law of Cycles, while I waited a long time and turned evil the moment, she finally came for me.

We had a fight of epic proportions and came to the conclusion that every protagonist needs an antagonist, so we became the balance between good and evil in the universe, after she defeated me, of course. Madoka is terribly strong.

Since love is the greatest force known for mankind, we fell in love all over again to the point that we got together and started a family. Our two children were born a bit after that. You might question how but keep in mind that we are both goddesses, so nothing is impossible to us.

I decided to write a diary for our children and tell them how her mama and I got together before traveling again to check on all magical girls that are using their powers to their own benefit while Madoka purifies their soul gems, I will punish them. We are a terrific team.

You see, a world with Madoka is all I have ever asked for, while a world with Madoka and our children is something that not even Kyubey would have ever thought possible. Life is good for once and I will do everything to protect our little family, our well-deserved happiness.

* * *

**A/N: Short but it had a happy ending to my lovely Homura, she worked hard enough to get one. Imagine a person going through a hundred timelines to see you happy, that is the purest form of love. Let me know your thoughts in a review and again, thanks for reading.**


End file.
